Dangerous Game
by Chocho-chan
Summary: JekyllHyde fic. Everyone died, someone seems to know who lucy is even though she herself does not. all through this, someone might be out to get her
1. Welcome to England

A/N: Well, here's another fic.  Yay for me.  "Don't sound so down-'earted, Cho.  You've got another fic up!" *raises eyebrow* It just wouldn't be the same for me to ask you not to be so LIGHT-hearted, now would it?  "No…I don' think it would…"  But I guess you have a reason to be happy, you're in this one!  In fact, almost all of you voices are in this one…but you're the main character, Luce, so you have a right to be happy.  "I'm not the ONLY main character, Cho…" fine, I give your boyfriend half-credit, cuz he's not as much of a main character as you.  Anyway, DISCLAIMER!  I do not own Jekyll and Hyde, sadly, nor do I own the voices in my head – if anything they own me – since most of them are FROM the Jekyll and Hyde cast, so therefore, I do not own them.  I'm not making any profit off of any of this.  I promise you.  "Promise who?"  The reader, Luce, the reader!  And any people who might happen to actually own this instead of me… anyway, another fic pushing off shore onto another insane journey that I put these poor characters through!

*          *          *          *          *

She leaned against him.  She was at peace, and yet, something seemed oddly out of place.  Something was wrong, she could sense it.  Suddenly she felt an abrupt pain in her back as the knife cut through her skin.  She screamed, and then again as he twisted the knife.  She fell off of the large bed and started crawling along the floor, trying to escape.  He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to face him.  She stared as her betrayer laughed cruelly and slit her throat.  Her vision blurred for a moment as he let her fall.  He laughed again and left the room.  Her vision blurred once more and her eyes slowly shut.  Her last sight was her own blood pooling around her.  Blood…so much blood…

*          *          *

Lucy awoke to find herself nearly strangled by her blankets.

"Lucy!  LUCY!"  She looked to see a brown-haired young man standing above her.  "Lucy, are you alright?"  Then, as her memories from the past few days registered, she remembered just who it was that was standing over her.

"Harry!" she gasped, finding herself out of breath.

"Lucy, are you alright?  You were screaming!"

"I-I was?  I'm sorry, Harry, I think I was just having a nightmare."

"Regular nightmares don't make people scream in their sleep, Lucy.  Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine.  Thank you, though."  He nodded and left the room.  Lucy glanced around her new bedroom from her odd position on her bed.  The nightmare started to fade from her mind, but she could remember that it was so frightening…and it was becoming more frequent.  Although she could never quite remember the dream in full detail, she knew it was the one from before.  The nightmare had haunted her for years, but she still couldn't remember all that it was about.  She tried and tried to remember it, but it wouldn't come.  She could remember…blood…everywhere.  And…betrayal…but from whom?  She had a sudden flash of memory of the man's face.  So it was a man…but she didn't recognize his face.

"I have got to stop watching those horror movies before bed…" she muttered aloud to herself.  She stood and walked over to her window.  London appeared to already be busy, so she assumed that the day had already started.  The different time zones were very confusing, so her sleeping cycle was completely off.  She usually slept later than this, except for the nights that she had the horrible nightmare.  Despite the fact that it was summer, she shivered in the cool England air.  She then turned to her dresser, got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, and went barefoot down the stairs.  She yawned slightly as she muttered a "Good morning" to the woman standing at the coffee maker and the man sitting reading the paper.

"Good morning, Lucy.  Are you alright?  We heard you yelling, but Harry got there first," the woman replied to the salutation.

"I'm fine.  Just a nightmare…"

Lucy numbly served herself some breakfast (while muttering a response to the question of breakfast at noon) and then retreated back into her room.  It would be a while before she got used to the people here and came out of her room for anything besides bathroom and meals.  She flopped back on her bed.  _I really should get out,_ she told herself, _I'm in a completely different place now, and I should see if I can get to know people before school starts._  Despite her thoughts, she let her eyes close as a wave of sleepiness washed over her.

*          *          *

She blinked.  Where was she?  And what was she wearing?  She found herself stepping off of what appeared to be some sort of stage in her skimpy costume toward a young man sitting at a small table.  She sat across from him.  She talked with him, and yet she couldn't understand what he was saying, not even what she herself was saying.  The inaudible words seemed to come from her mouth without her actually thinking about them.  The man handed her something, and she was finally able to hear his speech.

"If you ever need a friend…" he was saying as he handed her something small.  It appeared to be a business card.  She stared at it.  For some reason the letters didn't seem familiar, as if it were in a different language – a different alphabet altogether.  She thanked him and he left with another man who seemed about his age.  She looked after the first man wistfully, until things began to fade.

*          *          *

Lucy sat up.  _Must've fallen asleep,_ she mused.  Suddenly something caught her eye outside her window.  She stood quickly to find a person seemingly staring at her from the street, who quickly turned away into an alley.  Her heartbeat quickened.  Who was that?  Then she shook her head, scolding herself.  Whoever it had been was probably just looking at something in the sky near her window, but not at her.  After all, she had been in bed, and no one could have seen her unless they were really trying, only if they knew that she was there.

Nevertheless, she slowly slipped her hand into her pocket, feeling the reassuring coolness of her large pocket knife.  She went over to a hook on her wall where her coat hung.  As she looked at it she got a short memory of when she had bought it nearly a year ago.

*          *          *

"You bought a trench coat?  Lucy, you keep getting farther and farther away, and more and more sucked into your friends!  What's going on, Lucy?  You aren't telling me anything anymore!" her mother raved.

"Gee, I'm sorry that I didn't want to freeze to death and bought myself a coat."

"That's not all that's the problem, and you know it!  You keep coming back late, where have you been?"

"Just out with my friends, Mom, it's really not that big of a deal."

"I beg to differ, Lucy, since as I've seen you with your boyfriend and seen his car drop you off many times, now!  I told you to stay away from him!"

"Why do you ask me questions that you already know the answer to?"  Lucy glared at her mother and then turned to go up the stairs.

"LUCY!" her mother shouted.

"What?"

"Look, I know you're still upset about your father's death, but this is NOT the way to react to it!"

"Mom, he died four years ago, who's to say that I'm still upset about it?  And what does he have to do with this, anyway?"

"After your father died, you became depressed, don't you remember?  And then you started hanging out with THEM!"

"What do you have against my friends?  What is wrong with them?"

*          *          *

Lucy closed her eyes, not wanting to relive the rest of the memory of the screaming fight that they had had afterward.  They were usually such a peaceful family, at least compared to some of the things she heard at school.  But sometimes she wondered if her rebellion against her late mother and all the strange turns her life had taken had something to do with being the eldest of six kids.  She shook her head and slipped her coat on.  Despite all the hard times they had gone through, she missed her mother, but she also missed her friends, and her mother's death didn't change her dedication to her boyfriend.  She hoped to write him or maybe call him soon.  He had told her to keep the coat which he had bought as a memoir of him.

As she walked down the hall she moved her knife from her jeans pocket and into her coat pocket.  She passed Harry on her way out.

"Where are you going?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking her up and down.

"Just…out," she said simply after a moment.

"It's starting to get late, though.  Are you sure?"

"Late?"  She raised her eyebrows.  "What time is it?"

"It's nine o'clock.  Oh, and by the way, mum put your dinner in the refrigerator.  You were sleeping again, so we didn't think we should disturb you…"

"I slept THAT LONG?"

"Well, the time zones are different, and your flight here from California was probably pretty long, so we can understand if you're tired."

Lucy smiled.  "Thanks, then.  I'll eat when I get back.  I'm just going to go out for a bit."  She smiled once more and left.

She walked briskly along the sidewalk, not really thinking of any destination, just walking.  She jerked her head at a sudden movement at the corner of her eye.  She glanced down the alleyway where the movement seemed to have come from, and where a loud crash followed by a loud curse sounded.  Her heartbeat quickened again.

"Is someone there?" Lucy called out, followed by silence.  She slowly crept into the alley.  She realized a moment too late what a stupid move this was as someone stepped out of shadows behind her.  She spun around to be met with a man leering down at her.  He seemed oddly familiar.  She blinked a few times.  Finally the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"I know you, don't I?"  This made the man laugh suddenly.

"If you knew what you were asking, dear Lucy, you wouldn't be asking it."  Her eyes grew large at the mention of her name.  "What?  You didn't think I would remember you?  Maybe," he paused, "maybe you DO know exactly what you're asking."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy finally managed to say.

"Let me answer your first question for you.  You knew me once, but after tonight, you will never forget me."

"What?  Who are you?"

"Another wonderful answer to your own question.  You DON'T know who I am.  Odd, I would have remembered if I had betrayed someone like you did."

"I don't know you!  How could you possibly know about me 'betraying someone' as you say if I don't even know about it?"

He began to walk a circle around her.  "You should know who I am, Lucy.  I'm amazed that you didn't recognize me on sight."  He leaned against the alley wall.  "If you want to run, go right ahead.  It won't do you any good, though.  Now that I know that you're here, too, I can find you."

Suddenly something dawned on Lucy.  "I-It was you!  You were watching me this morning!"

He smiled, sending chills up her spine.  "Yes, Lucy, it was me.  Actually it was this afternoon that you finally noticed me, but yes, I had been watching you since this morning.  Good observation.  And yet, you still can't connect a thing.  You even look exactly like you did then."  He reached forward and touched her black curls.  Lucy immediately involuntarily shivered as she shied away.  He smiled again.  "And you're so much the same in every way.  I'm just glad to look the same way I did before.  And yet, none of this registers ANYTHING to you?"  He stepped forward and caressed her face, looking thoughtful for a moment, and then grinned, and insane look in his eyes.  Lucy's eyes grew large once again, and then she turned and ran.  She could hear laughter echoing behind her as she sped away.

*          *          *          *          *

A/N: Alright, so now that that has officially started – "Cho, where're the cookies?"  What?  "Imp wants one!"  oh, for a second I thought Hyde had come back… "Would that really be so dreadful?"  Yes, Lucy, it would.  "What made you think that he had come back?"  Need I remind you of the cookie incident?  "ohhhh…right.  Do you know where the cookies are, though?"  They're on the counter!  Anyway, now that this fic has been officially started, I hope you like it, and please always have the 3 R's somewhere floating around your brain that is most likely not all shriveled from voices like mine is, "Remember: Read and Review!"  Thanks if you've read this!

~Chocho-chan


	2. You're Coming With Me

Okay, then, second chapter!  Hope you –

Jekyll: Chocho, have you seen that dissecting knife of mine?

No…why?

Jekyll: Those fangs that Hyde has are starting to cause a problem…

Very good.  He was causing a problem with those before he left.  I'm glad you finally noticed…

Jekyll: It's not that I hadn't noticed.  I just realized how out of hand it had gotten when he bit _me_.

He bit you?  What happened to make him bite _you_?  He bites me all the time when he's mad, but…

Jekyll: I tried to confiscate his cane…

*sigh* Anyway, I don't own Jekyll and Hyde.  Boo hoo.  Don't I wish I owned both of them and all of the characters in the play?  I don't, so don't sue me.

*          *          *          *          *

Lucy gasped for breath as she burst through the door.  Harry immediately looked up as she nearly hurtled into the table.

"Lucy, what's wrong?  Are you alright?"

Her eyes bulged as she fervently shook her head.

"What happened?  Did some git try to pull something?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up quickly at him and stared in disbelief.

"What?" she finally breathed after a pause.

"You look like you really went through something, Lucy.  If anyone – "

"No!  No, Harry.  Nothing like that."

"Did you get mugged?"

"NO!  Well…I don't know."  She rubbed her temples.  "I got caught in an alley…I'll just go to my room now."

"You're not going to eat?"

"No…I'm really not that hungry anymore…"

"Alright, if you're sure…if you get hungry your dinner is in the refrigerator, though."

"Thank you, Harry.  Good night."  Avoiding his gaze, she quickly climbed the stairs despite her tired limbs.  She threw the door shut behind her as she made her way to her bed.  She fell forward onto it but immediately sat up as a shock of pain swelled through her leg.  She bit her lip to keep from yelling, muttering a few curse words at the same time.  She rolled over, wincing from the pain, and sat up to inspect the wound.  She gritted her teeth as she found that her knife had cut through her coat and slightly into her thigh.  She quickly felt around her bedside table for a pencil which she fit into her mouth.  She clenched on it as she took a firm hold of the handle still in her pocket, and quickly yanked it out, the pencil breaking into three pieces from the pressure of her teeth.  Fighting back tears of pain and the urge to scream, Lucy hopped on her good leg over to her bathroom in search of bandages.

After cleaning it and bandaging it as best she could, she limped back to her bed.  She finally collapsed onto it, but, as she realized in frustration and disbelief, there was no way that she would be able to sleep without pain shooting through her leg.  She stood and limped over to her window seat.  Realizing how wide awake the stab had made her; she sat down and opened the window.  She glared out at the darkness in front of her as she put both her feet up.  Who was that creep?  He knew who she was.  She desperately needed to talk to her boyfriend.  Even if her mother or siblings were still alive, she wouldn't have been able to talk to any of them.  Maybe if her father were still alive…of course, she wouldn't know how things would've been between them.  Her mother had been right about one thing, her father's death at age eleven had scarred her, and driven her into something deep and dark, yet she couldn't quite describe it as _depression_.

Or was it not that she _couldn't_ call it depression, or that she _wouldn't_?  She shook her head, no longer wanting to think about it, and then leaned back against the wall, scowling at the black sky.  Eventually she felt her eyelids begin to get heavier and heavier…

*          *          *

Edward Hyde leaned against the wall beneath her bedroom.  He was amazed that no one suspected anything about the man who stayed by this house.  So the traitor didn't remember, no matter what he had tried to do in the short time they had talked before.  He tilted his head back, his long tangled hair brushing against the cold wall.  He took a long drag on a cigarette and let the smoke roll from his mouth.  There was no way in hell she would believe him, especially if he just outright told her.  Hm.  Hell.  Such a funny word for all the poor sorry idiots abiding on Earth, who could never truly understand the meaning of "being through Hell."  He shut his eyes for a moment, reminiscing the horror he had been through.  He opened them again and pushed off the wall, dropping his cigarette on the ground and crushing it with his heel.  He slipped his hands into his pockets and began to pace slightly beneath her window.

She had run away, and he had laughed.  And this time he had a reason for it; he simply found her unwillingness to remember, her fright of him, rather funny.  Not that he _wasn't_ insane, but he merely had a reason for it.  Everyone had always said that he was insane, and of course, he lived for that, his insani – 

His thoughts were cut off as he was plowed into the ground by a sudden heavy weight thrown into his back.

"By the devil-!" he yelled out automatically and turned as much as he could to see a lovely young woman with black curls in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry!  Sir, are you alright?"

"Damn it, Lucy!  Get off!"

"I can't!" she wailed.  "I injured my leg earlier, and the fall just hurt it again!"

"The fall?" he repeated.  He raised an eyebrow from his position on the ground.  "Where did you come from?"

She looked away for a moment in embarrassment.  "This'll sound weird, but I think I fell asleep with my window open.  I guess I rolled out…"

"Shit, Lucy, you could be DEAD!"

"I realize that!  I guess I'm lucky you broke my fall…"

"Yeah, and I guess I'M lucky that I don't think you broke my back!"  He struggled beneath her again.  "Would you GET OFF?"

"I said I CAN'T!"

"Jeez, is it that big of a deal?"  He grabbed her by the shoulders, lifted her up and pushed her aside.  "You could've just rolled off."  He stood and brushed the dust off his clothes.  He looked up to see Lucy sitting and holding her leg, her lip bleeding she was biting down on it so hard.

"What's the matter with you, Lucy?"

"How the hell do you know me?"

He narrowed his eyes.  "I'm ASKING if you're alright.  Now will you answer or are you just going to bitch about me knowing you?"

There was a pause as she averted her gaze.

"I-I think my leg's broken.  It must've broken when I hit you."

He sighed and stepped over to her.  "Looks like you'll be coming with me, then."

"WHAT?"

"Well you can't very bloody well do anything else, now can you?  You can't make it back up to your room, and even if you could there's no way you'd be able to fix a broken leg up there.  You obviously can't stay here, since your memory is being faulty and won't give you enough information about living on the streets, especially with a broken leg.  So I guess you can just come with me."

"But-but…can't you just take me to a hospital?"

"No.  You're coming with me."

He bent over, grabbed her by the waist, and plunked her roughly over his shoulder.

"Ouch!  Watch the leg!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"No, but I was kind of hoping for a better way to be carried than you holding my ass."

"Too bad.  This is how I'm carrying you."

There was a short silence as he began to walk.  Then Lucy spoke up.

"Do you mind if I sleep?  I'm really tired, and falling out my window wasn't exactly the best way to wake – "

"Yes," he cut her off.  "Yes, I mind."

"You realize that despite what you say, I won't be able to help falling asleep, right?"

He made a sort of growling noise in his throat.  "I _would_ drop you and leave you here, broken leg or not, but my business with a certain turncoat prevents me from it."

"Mm-hm…" she nodded sleepily, her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, her heartbeat soon matching the rhythmic bouncing of his walk…

*          *          *

Harry glanced out the window of his bedroom wistfully as he often did when things kept him in there for too long.  He nearly did a double take and leapt up to the window.  He shook his head.  It was just some couple, the girl asleep over the boy's shoulder.  He sighed and was about to return to his seat, but heard something crash downstairs, and so continued to the door.  He flew down the stairs, only to find a shattered plate and a small dog sniffing around it.  He sighed.

"Damn stray…"  He was about to shoo the dog out, when he remembered how lonely Lucy had been.  The dog was perfectly healthy, if a little thin, and it would give Lucy some company.  He smiled to himself as he opened the refrigerator for her meal.  He could deliver that at the same time as the dog.  And maybe if he made her happy, she would see him as something more than just a boy who lived at the house she stayed at.  Maybe she would think of him…he shook his head and brushed the thought away.  With the plate of food in one had and the dog under his other arm, he made his way up the stairs.  Once he was in front of her door, her set down the dog – who started sniffing around immediately – and knocked on her door.  After a bit of silence, he assumed that she was asleep.  He quietly opened the door a crack.

"Lucy?"  He opened it wider and stepped inside, the mutt following behind.  Then he caught sight of the blood staining the bed sheets as well as the floor and gasped, dropping the plate.  He followed the small trail of dripped blood and back to the bed, then to the window – which still sat open.  He ran to the window and looked out.  Then it hit him.  The two he had seen earlier weren't a _couple_!  The girl was unconscious.  The girl had been attacked and kidnapped.

The girl was Lucy.

*          *          *          *          *

And I think I'll just leave it there.

Lucy: But that's a HORRIBLE stoppin' place, Cho!  It's a cliff'anger!

That's sorta the _point_, Lucy.

Lucy: But I wanna know what 'appens!

How can you _not_ know what happens?  You live in my head!

Lucy: Can you do me the favor cuz I'm no longer out to kill a certain someone?

The only reason you're not out to kill him is because Hyde came back.  It has absolutely nothing to do with this.

Hyde: Chocho, I read the rest of the script.  It sucks.

Whoever said I wanted your input?  You _live_ off of insults!

Lucy: Oooh!  You 'ave the script?  Can I see?

Hyde: Don't forget I live off evil and insanity.  And many other things…but all those are key ingredients of what makes the world go 'round.

I always thought that was love and peace or something that made the world go 'round.

Imp: You told me it was cheese!

…How did you get that again?  Never mind, I don't want to know.

Hyde: You've got it all wrong.  It's evil and insanity.

Forget the stupid debate!  I have poor readers on the line!  Or I _did_ anyway.  If I don't anymore it's your fault!  Anyway, if you're still there, please review my fic, and ignore the idiots in the background who are doing odd things.  Particularly the one at the plant.  Hyde, get away from the plant!  You're going to kill it!

Hyde: Feh.

Where'd you learn that?

Hyde: That guy with the dog ears who stops by now and again…oh no, there's Jekyll.  He's been running at me with a dissecting knife all day…

Oh, yeah, I'm afraid I had something to do with that.  What am I saying?  Of course I had something to do with that!  And proud of it!  …anyway, "Remember: Read & Review!"  Thanks a bunch!

~Chocho-chan and all of us here at the Red Rat


End file.
